Relatively Young
by gnbrules
Summary: CONTAINS DH SPOILERS. “But, honestly, aren’t I just a bit too young for graying hair?” The characters used are Harry, Ginny, and the always adorable Teddy Remus Lupin.  Oneshot.


**A/N: I love Teddy Lupin, how could I not? I am determined to believe that he will live a relatively happy life despite the loss of his parents (which I'm still very upset about!).  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story. Characters are not and will never be mine, no matter how many times I wish for them. :(**

"Harry!" exclaimed an excited voice.

The man on the couch, who had been engrossed in his book, jumped at the sound of his name. Looking around, he saw his godson - today with light brown hair - standing behind him.

"Teddy!" said Harry wearily, his heart hammering much faster than normal. "Could you try _not _to sneak up on me like that?"

"Sorry," replied Teddy shamefacedly, but in a moment he brightened. "But guess what!"

"What?" asked Harry dutifully.

"You've learned how to change your hair color, just like me!" said Teddy, his voice alive with excitement.

"Er…what?"

"You have silver hairs on the back of your head, didn't you know?"

"I…wait, how many hairs, Teddy?" asked Harry, suddenly concerned.

"Oh, just a few. But it's a start!" he answered happily. The young boy let out an exuberant shout as he jumped up onto the couch, bouncing playfully on the cushions.

Harry pulled out his wand suddenly and conjured a mirror out of thin air. Snatching it, he started examining his naturally untidy hair. Up close, he could indeed see a few strands of silver invading the mess of black.

"Er…Harry?" Ginny had stepped into the room from the hall. "What are you doing?" she asked uncertainly, watching as her husband scrutinized his reflection.

"Aunt Ginny, Harry changed some of his hair to silver, isn't that great!"

Ginny smiled in understanding. "Teddy, he didn't actually change his hair the same way you can." she explained gently. "Hair turns gray when a person starts getting old."

"Oh." said Teddy, looking thoroughly disappointed. "I thought he was learning how to be a Metamorphmagus, like me."

"Aren't I a little too young for gray hairs?" asked Harry loudly, who clearly hadn't been listening to the conversation and was still examining his appearance in the small mirror.

"You know, Harry, I never expected _you_ to be vain."

"I'm not being vain," he replied defensively. "But, honestly, aren't I just a bit too young for graying hair?"

"Maybe a bit young…" conceded Ginny. "But if you're that concerned about it, you know, you could just change it back."

"That's not the point, Ginny."

She was about to retort, but Teddy spoke out first.

"Don't worry, Harry." he said brightly. "We can have gray hair together!" He suddenly scrunched up his small face in concentration. A moment later, all of his hair had turned a sleek silver.

Both Harry and Ginny laughed, it was an odd sight to see such a young face with such a full head of gray hair. Teddy beamed proudly at them.

"Thanks, Ted, but you don't have to do that," Harry told him nicely.

"But I want to."

"Suit yourself, then." said Harry, grinning.

Ginny stared at him for a moment, then smiled widely. "I'll love you no matter how old and gray you get, Harry." she teased, and went to sit by him. He took her hand into his own, and she gave him a look of pure affection.

Teddy, however, stared at the two of them with a mild look of disgust. "Er…if you two are going to snog and junk, I'll just go to my room now…" he said pointedly.

Ginny laughed.

"When you're older, you might not mind so much, Ted. You might actually do some snogging yourself someday." remarked Harry, smirking at the outraged look on his godson's face.

"No way, that's never gonna happen!" Teddy said indignantly. "Never." he repeated with certainty, more to himself than to the others.

"Sure, Teddy. Whatever you say."

**A/N: So anyway, Teddy's apparently going through his "I don't like girls and snogging is gross" phase. And Harry has graying hair. lol. And no, I don't think Harry's vain, but I'm sure he wouldn't exactly be thrilled over his first gray hairs. I'm not really sure how old any of them are supposed to be in this, but since this is pre-James, Teddy is probably about six or seven - which means I totally gave Harry premature gray (muhaha). Now, I know Teddy was most likely raised by Andromeda, but even so, I can still see Teddy hanging out at his godfather's house and so often that Ginny and Harry just gave him his own room... Reviews greatly appreciated. :) **


End file.
